Jeremiasz Johnson
Jeremiasz Johnson — obiekt westchnień Fretki oraz starszy brat Zuzi. Pracuje w barze z fast foodami. Jest głównym gitarzystą i wokalistą swojego zespołu ("Jeremy and the Incidentals" - nazwa nie została przetłumaczona na język polski). Obecne życie Jeremiasz często odwiedza ogródek Flynn-Fletcherów, żeby wziąć udział w przedsięwzięciach Fineasza i Ferba lub po prostu, żeby powiedzieć Fretce 'cześć'. Podobają mu się ich pomysły, co można zauważyć kiedy pobiera piosenkę zespołu Fineasz i Kawał Ferba, czyści samochód w ich myjni, zabiera Fretkę na randkę do ich restauracji, czy uczestniczy w akcji promocyjnej agletów ("Jednostrzałowiec", "Myjnia samochodowa", "Pan Dziobak", "Końcówki świata"). Pracuje na pół etatu w barze z fast foodami, gdzie często odwiedza go Fretka. Jest założycielem, wokalistą i głównym gitarzystą zespołu 'Jeremy and the Incidentals'. Jeremiasz (a dokładniej jego stopy) wziął udział w reklamie sandałów. Wtedy Fretka powiedziała mu, że ma 'zgrabne kostki' ("Zagrajmy w Quiz"). Dwa razy został trafiony przez inatory Dundersztyca: Razem ze swoim zespołem został zmieniony w heavy metalową grupę, jednak Agent P przywrócił ich do pierwotnego stanu ("Najleniwszy dzień w życiu"). Został również połączony swoim ciałem z ciałem Fretki, kiedy spał ("Fretkemiasz"). Uczył Dundersztyca gry na gitarze, jednocześnie pomagając mu sprowadzić na Ziemię armię kosmitów, za pomocą zaginionej, egipskiej melodii. Uczył również Majora Monograma, który powiedział mu o O.B.F.S. oraz o agentach-zwierzętach. Jednak po minie Jeremiasza należy sądzić, że w to nie uwierzył ("Zaklinacz Jaszczurek"). Osobowość Jeremiasz jest spokojnym indywidualistą. Jeśli czuje się zdenerwowany podczas rozmowy z Fretką, to okazuje to dopiero po jej zakończeniu. Zazwyczaj jest miły i przyjaźnie nastawiony do wszystkich, w przeciwieństwie do swojej młodszej siostry. Jeremiasz jest wyluzowany i zawsze chętnie pomaga innym, wspiera akcje charytatywne na rzecz zwierząt i z ochotą uczestniczy w projektach Fineasza i Ferba. Wygląd left|100px Jeremiasz ma swój własny, codzienny zestaw ubrań. Najczęściej zakłada zieloną koszulę z kołnierzykiem i krótkim rękawem, brązowy podkoszulek i buty oraz beżowe spodnie do kolan. Zdarza się, że zmienia ubranie, kiedy idzie na randkę z Fretką. W odcinku "Oszukać system", kiedy zaprosił ją na potańcówkę, założył czarny garnitur, białą koszulę i czerwoną muszkę, natomiast w odcinku "Pan Dziobak" miał na sobie kremową koszulę, niebieski krawat, brązową kamizelkę i jasnobrązowe spodnie z ciemnym paskiem. W niektórych odcinkach widzimy go ubranego w uniform z pracy. Relacje Fretka Flynn Zuzia Johnson right|200pxJeremiasz nazywa Zuzię 'swoją małą faworytką' i jest kompletnie nieświadomy jej mrocznej strony oraz tego, że sabotuje jego spotkania z Fretką i że jest nad wiek inteligentna. Przy nim zachowuje się jak mała, bezbronna dziewczynka, dzięki czemu doskonale udaje jej się nim sterować. Zuzia pokazała Jeremiaszowi swój intelekt tylko raz, kiedy powiedziała mu, że huśtawki nastrojów Fretki mogą być skutkami poważnych zaburzeń psychicznych ("Kometa"). Coltrane180px|left Jeremiasz i Coltrane wydają się być dobrymi przyjaciółmi, tak samo jak Fretka i Stefa są dobrymi przyjaciółkami, jednak nie wiemy zbyt wiele o ich relacjach ("Zagrajmy w Quiz", "Baljeatelsi"). Coltrane jest gitarzystą w zespole Jeremiasza. Stefa Hirano Jeremiasz wydaje się przyjaźnić ze Stefą, co można zauważyć, kiedy nazywa ją Stefobotem, wprawiając w ten sposób w złość Fretkę, której nie nadał żadnej ksywki ("Baljeatelsi"). Kiedy Fineasz i Ferb zbudowali kolejkę górską, prawdopodobnie nie wiedzieli o swoim istnieniu - kiedy Fretka rozmawiała ze Stefą o Jeremiaszu, Stefa nie wiedziała o kogo chodzi, jednak poznała go podczas imprezki na plaży ("Kolejka", "Plażowa impreza w cieniu krasnalowego terroru"). Jeremiasz zaprosił Stefę i Fretkę na koncert, dzięki czemu Stefa poznała Coltrane'a. Fineasz Flynn i Ferb Fletcher left|200pxJeremiaszowi podobają się wszystkie wielkie pomysły Fineasza i Ferba i uważa, że są oni naprawdę fajni. Kiedyś poprosił ich o pomoc w tańcu. Wtedy chłopcy zbudowali skafander dla Ferba (świetnego tancerza) i szkielet dla Jeremiasza, który założył go pod ubranie i powtarzał ruchy Ferba ("Konkurs tańca"). Stwierdził jednak, że woli iść na hamburgera niż uczestniczyć w romantycznej kolacji, którą zorganizowali dla niego i Fretki ("Wrażenie tonięcia"). Pepe Pan Dziobak Jeremiasz nazwał Pepe swoim ulubionym dziobakiem. Kiedy Jeremiasz przyszedł do domu Flynn-Fletcherów, w czasie kiedy Pepe był w ciele Fretki, a Fretka w ciele Pepe, głaskał go i pomagał w karmieniu ("Czy ten dziób mnie pogrubia?"). Linda Flynn-Fletcher Nie wiele wiadomo o relacjach Lindy i Jeremiasza, jednak Linda powiedziała raz, że Jeremiasz to bardzo miły chłopiec. Jeremiasz jest grzeczny w stosunku do niej, ale Fretka zawsze martwi się, że mama ją przed nim zawstydzi. Głosy innych języków * Grzegorz Drojewski * Mitchel Musso (Angielski) * Yusuke Tezuka (Japoński) * Pablo Tribaldos, Enrique Anaut (1, śpiewny głos), Miguel Antelo (2, śpiewny głos), Miguel Ángel Varela (3, śpiewny głos), Miguel Morant (śpiewny głos w odc. "Gol, gol") (Hiszpański) * Sander van der Poel (Holandia) * Johannes Wolko (Niemiecki) * Alessio Puccio (Włoski) * Charles Pestel (Francuski) * Gilan Shahaf (Hebrajski) Jeśli nie wiesz, jakie głosy innych jezyków było więcej? Dowiedz się więcej, klikając tutaj, żeby znaleźć wszystkich głosów innych języków postaci w serialu animowanym Fineasz i Ferb. Galeria Wystąpienia Usunięte wystąpienia Sezon 1 * "Kilku wspaniałych" * "Nasza własna mumia" * "Światła, Fretka, akcja" * "Zabieraj mi tę wielką stopę z twarzy!" * "Robo-drzewa" * "Rycerski turniej" * "Ja, Brobot" * "Urodziny mamy" * "Wybieg na wybiegu" * "Lody z migdałkami" * "Rozpacz parkuje" * "Ballada o Złobrodym" * "Stary, zbieramy znów kapelę" * "Przygotuj się na Bettys" * "Grecki jak błyskawica" * "Przyłap ich!" * "Wyprawa do głębi Buforda" * "Przestań grać w tego golfa" * "Przygoda z uliczną kamerą" * "Miłośnicy sztuki" * "Żywy film" Sezon 2 wkrótce Sezon 3 wkrótce Sezon 4 wkrótce Komiksy * "Fineasz i Ferb: Komiks #1" Inne informacje * W oryginale nazywa się Jeremy Johnson. Czasem mówi tak do niego Fretka i Hildegarda ("Wyrzut przed metą", "Najleniwszy dzień w życiu"). * Galaretka to jego ulubiony deser ("Dzień żyjącej żelatyny"). * Jest rok starszy od Fretki ("Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze"). * Jest uderzająco podobny do Karola Pipinga IV ("Rycerski turniej"). * Prawdopodobnie jest przyszłym ojcem dzieci Fretki: Xaviera (który ma takie same oczy i włosy), Freda i Amandy (która ma taką samą głowę jak on). * W odcinku "Plażowa impreza w cieniu krasnalowego terroru", w którym możemy zobaczyć go po raz pierwszy, nie ma ani jednej kwestii. * Vanessa Dundersztyc zainteresowała się nim kiedy powiedział, że jest gitarzystą, jednak szybko straciła swoje zainteresowanie kiedy okazało się, że nie lubi heavy metalu ("Zaklinacz Jaszczurek"). * W odcinku "Zaklinacz Jaszczurek" ma zdjęcie Fretki wewnątrz swojego pokrowca na gitarę, podobne do tego, które dziewczyna wysłała mu pod koniec odcinka "Kodeks Łobuza". * W odcinku "Księżycowa farma" Fineasz twierdzi, że Jeremiasz ma brytyjskie korzenie, jednak może się to odnosić do tego ,że obecni Amerykanie są potomkami Angielskich Kolonizatorów. *Od odcinka "Trojańska opowieść" zmienił mu się głos. de:Jeremy Johnson en:Jeremy Johnson es:Jeremy Johnson nl:Jeremy Johnson pt:Jeremy Johnson vi:Jeremy Johnson Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Głosy Grzegorza Drojewskiego